Body Language
by Kydwykkyd24
Summary: Okay guys, everyone knows how easy it would be for Raven to figure out that Beast Boy likes her with her powers, but what about Beast Boy's side of the story with his? How is he to figure out if she likes him back? One Shot.


**Okay guys, everyone knows how easy it would be for Raven to figure out that Beast Boy likes her with her powers, but what about Beast Boy's side of the story with his? How is he to figure out if she likes him back? One Shot.**

Beast Boy was walking out of his room midafternoon to find a snack. It was also any excuse to go see and try and talk to Raven. She was very routine. This time of day, she was always finishing her second mug of tea and meditating. If he caught her at the right time, she'd be rinsing out her mug and clearing any mess from the counters she made while fixing herself a very healthy breakfast. He loved how much she took great care of herself. He'd actually ended up going to the gym a few nights a week the same time she did, just to see her workout. Not in a pervish way of course, but there was just something about watching her improve her body physically and mentally.

He reached the doors separating her and himself. He stopped and took a deep breath before proceeding in. There she was, over in the corner meditating. He picked up the very faint scent of her tea, which normally filled the room, so it was a sign she was almost done. He hated being the one to disturb her, so he quietly took a seat and scrolled through his social media pages until she had finished.

She took one final deep breath, which Beast Boy was very familiar with seeing as she was routine, and stood up to take her mug to the sink. He got off the barstool and walked over to the fridge.

"Hey, Rae," he greeted.

"Hey," she replied.

"Did you meditate well?"

"Yeah, I suppose," she replied. He went through the items in the fridge until he came across a cup of his special yogurt.

"That's good. I walked in and saw you over there and waited until you were done so I wouldn't disturb you with any noise."

"Oh," she replied somewhat shocked, "Well, thank you."

"No prob." He playfully nudged her elbow. His super hearing heard her take in a very quiet sharp breath.

 _"Weird,"_ he thought.

"You okay?" He asked.

She looked confused, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hm. I just thought I heard something," he replied. She still looked confused. He shrugged it off and finished his yogurt.

"Well, I am going to take advantage of this lazy day and lounge around. Care to join?" He asked. He quickly tossed his empty cup into the trash can and reached over her to rinse the spoon off and put it in the dishwasher. As he did this, he heard her heart beat faster and did he smell something? He made mental note and stepped away from her back to his normal stance.

"No thank you. I'll probably just read in here."

"Okay, well I might come watch tv or something later, will that bother you?" He asked.

"No, it'll be fine. I'm used to it."

"Alright, I'll catch you later, Rae."

He lightly pat her arm as he turned to go the opposite way, and there was that same breath again.

 _"What is up with her?" He questioned himself. "I bet Cy will know. He's pretty smart."_

Beast Boy looked in all of Cyborg's regular hiding places and found him outside washing his car, go figure.

"Hey, Cy! Quick question!" Beast Boy called as he jogged over to the metal man.

"What's up, B?"

Beast Boy got up closer to him in fear of anyone around to over hear his question.

"You know anything about, Raven?"

Cyborg gave him an are you serious look.

"Define 'anything', B. There's a lot to Raven."

"Okay… like what's been up with her recently?" Beast Boy simplified a bit.

"How should I know? Raven never opens up to me. What do you mean?"

"Like, okay. So for the past month or so, I've noticed that whenever I touch her like joking around she'll take in a sharp breath that only I'll be able to hear, 'cause you know," he pointed to his ears. Cyborg nodded understanding.

"Also, earlier, when I was reaching over her to rinse off the spoon I had, her heart beat sped up. She never moved though. Wouldn't she have moved so I wouldn't be all up in her space?"

Cyborg closed his eyes, shook his head, and smiled.

"What's so funny? What's wrong with her health? She takes amazing care of herself so it has to be something!"

"Oh, calm down. She likes you. That's all."

Beast Boy was appalled.

"She likes me?"

"Yeah, you know like she wants to kiss ya and hug ya and well, you know…" he winked. Beast Boy's face turned bright red.

"No, way." Beast Boy didn't believe him. "There's no way Raven would ever tell me she likes me," he argued.

"Well of course she won't tell you! That's why you gotta pick up on her body language. Her signs are going to be the only way to tell. Look 'em up on the internet."

The tiny dim light bulb went off in Beast Boy's head and he darted up to his room calling back, "Thanks, Cy!"

Beast Boy rushed to his room and powered on the monitor to his computer and went to google typing in "women body language signs she likes you". He clicked around on a few links until he found a whole list and read them over. He even read that when women are around something that sexually desire, they release pheromones, a scent created by hormones that sometimes men can pick up and become attracted to, but being Beast Boy, he call smell it coming off her in waves.

 _"Interesting,"_ he thought. _"So that explains the heartbeat, sudden breaths and even that smell. Hmm… I have an idea."_

He exited his room and head over to the main room where he knew Raven would be.

The doors swooshed open and he immediately brought his eyes down to where she was sitting on the couch. He plopped down right beside her and whipped out his phone, pulling up that list again.

 _"How to start?"_ He questioned himself.

"I'm not going to bother you am I Rae?"

She casually shook her head, "No, you're fine."

No eye contact. That's okay, she's shy, right? And not to mention, reading.

He purposely sat on the side of her where to remote wasn't, so he could lean over her and reach for it.

"Where's the- Oh, there it is. Sorry, Raven," he casually reached over here, dragging it out and being as close as he subtly could to her skin.

There was the sharp breath intake. On his way back up, he glanced at her face. Unmoved, her eyes never left the page, yet her cheeks were painted pink. This was a good sign, he smirked to himself.

 _"Alright, what's next?"_ He went down a mental checklist.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and out stretched his arms behind the couch, his thumb grazing her shoulder. She tried to hide glancing up at him and eye balling his body as he did so, but he kept one eye open to watch her reaction.

He heard that breath again, along with an increased heartbeat, and not to mention her eyeing his body. She went back to her book, repositioning herself to where she was just a bit closer to his warm body and she crossed her legs to where her toes were now pointed towards him.

There's another sign. He kept his composer, but on the inside he was bouncing off the walls. He sat still for a few minutes longer until a commercial came on which gave him an excuse to get up and test another theory.

"Want something to drink, Rae?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though," she replied. He got up and took the long way to the kitchen so he could check to see if her eyes followed him. Nope, not this time.

He retrieved himself a glass of water and walked back over to the couch. But before he sat down, he made a detour. He glided over to the giant window looking out to the sea.

"Aww, dolphins." He knew she'd never take interest into dolphins, especially while she was reading, but what he was really looking at, was her reflection in the window and he watched her stare at him, glancing up and down his muscular body.

He heard a deep breath and her heart beat again.

 _"I've got to get those pheromones going again."_ He told himself, _"That's the only way to know for sure. She can't control her hormones."_

He knew exactly how, but it was going to cost him.

He took his same seat next to her but this time a few inches away from her. He reached out to the glass table in front of the couch and tried to place his cup down while attempting to ask her a question. His plan went accordingly when he missed the table and the cup full of water fell on to the floor and soaked into his GameStaion controller.

"No!" He shouted. He quickly glanced around looking for something to soak up the water with even though he knew nothing was there, he removed his shirt and used it as a towel. He knew the commotion would make her look anyway, so he had an excuse to look up to her.

"Sorry..." He quietly said. In the few seconds he made eye contact with her, he saw her dilated pupils not looking at his eyes, but his body. Her lips had parted as well, and there was the scent. He couldn't help but smile, and had to look down as far as he could to keep her from noticing.

"Here," she said, "Let me help."

She placed a book mark in between her pages and rest her book on the cushion to her left. She crouched down and pressed on the carpet along with him trying to soak up the water. Their hands were touching which made her heart beat faster.

He pretended to laugh nervously, "Heh, sorry to disturb you."

"It's okay, Beast Boy, really," she reassured.

He looked up to her face, "Thanks for helping me clean it up, you didn't have to do that."

She glanced up to his. She looked at his eyes, down to his lips, and then his eyes again. Her lips parted and she casually bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, it's no problem. Is your controller okay?"

He tried to press the on button.

"No, it won't turn on."

"I'm sorry," she said, "Are they expensive?"

"Eh, not too bad. It won't be a big deal."

"Good," she smiled to him. And there was the final clue to his mystery. Her heartwarming smile. She rarely ever used it, but the only time he's ever seen it, was when she was trying to comfort him. They finished patting up the water the best they could and both sat up on their knees.

"Thanks, Rae," he smiled. She returned another smile.

"So there's something I've noticed about you recently," he began. She furrowed her eyebrows together.

"I've picked up on a few things and, well, I'm kinda afraid to ask you."

He knew this would intrigue her.

"Ask me what, Beast Boy?"

"Well, do you… like me?"

Her eyes got wide, her lips parted, her face turned cherry red, and her heart had beat the fastest it had all day.

"Uh… Well of course I like you, Beast Boy. You are one of my best friends."

"Not in that way Raven," he practically lunged toward her grabbing her face, "In this way."

He pressed his lips onto hers and every one of her signs had hit him at once. He smiled while kissing her and added more passion. They broke apart and caught their breath.

"How long did you have it figured out?" She shyly asked.

"Well, honestly, since about 45 minutes ago," he chuckled.

"Raven, I noticed a while ago you'd sometimes act weird around me, and I noticed things this morning so I talked to Cy about it and he told me that it meant you liked me and so I looked it up on the internet and the internet was right for once."

She raised an eyebrow, "You trusted the internet for information about women? That was pretty stupid."

"Well, I guess when you put it like that, and it could have potentially ruined our friendship, but since it didn't I would like to take out my girlfriend tonight."

"Who said I was your girlfriend?" She asked straight-faced. His smile dropped.

She couldn't hold it anymore and smiled again, leaning up slowly and kissing him again.

"I can't believe you ruined a GameStation controller for me," she chuckled.

"Baby," he caressed her face, "I'd do anything for you."

"Oh, Gar." She smiled, their lips connecting one last time.

 **And… End Scene!:)**

 **After writing and reading over this, I felt this wasn't my best, but figured might as well post it anyway. I usually write in 3rd person in Raven's favor, but this time I thought I'd shake things up a bit and write in Beast Boy's. Feedback is always wonderful! My English professor says, "If you haven't pissed anyone off, you're not writing right". Even though, this isn't the place to piss people off lol. Anyway, all comments welcome!**


End file.
